Holding on and Letting Go
by Tatum's girl
Summary: I think Leah and the rest of the pack dont get enough attention so I wrote this. Leah is seen as broken or bitter but she is strong. She is reaching her breaking point and when she does an amazing someone rescues her!I promise you will love it!Leah imprint, and may contain lemons. Please read and review! i promise you will love it if you just try it! Thanks! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyer owns all except made up characters that are totally mine!

**Leah's point of view: Chapter one: Done**

I couldn't do this anymore. I didn't have a reason why, all I knew was I hurt too much. My body hurt, my mind was twisted and my heart was slaughtered.

I didn't know why I was doing this. Maybe it was because of Sam and Emily. They both betrayed me and didn't even explain why to me, until I became a werewolf. I saw Sam's guilt of him breaking my heart and I saw the guilt Emily had worn on her deep scarred face. Sam hurt me but he hurt her worse and that is what he felt most guilty about. I wanted to be happy about how karma kicked them both and made a strain on their relationship but I couldn't. I couldn't feel one ounce of hatred towards them because deep down inside I loved them both.

Emily was my family and best friend, and I will always want for her to be happy. But I didn't want to be happy for her when it's the man I was in love with who was making her happy. I can't be happy for her when it the ring sparkling on her finger was supposed to be mine. My first love, the guy I lost my virginity to, married to my cousin. Everybody on the reservation understood what happened. Poor Leah but its fate. Sam was meant for Emily and Leah was just a mistake so she needs to grow up and accept that.

Daddy understood. He carried me and hugged me while I cried for a month. He knew that Sam imprinted on Emily but still yelled at him.

_Flashback!_

"_I understand why Sam. I know it's tough but it doesn't justify what you did to Leah. You hurt my daughter and now you are not welcome here. Even when it happens to Seth you are not welcome here. You destroyed her and I know I'm supposed to support you because I'm on the council but I won't. I am a father first, and all I care about is that you destroyed Leah. Tell Emily I love her but unless Leah wants to talk to her she is not to come to Leah."_

"_Sir, I am so sorry. It kills me what I've have done to Leah and Emily. I destroyed their relationship and hurt Leah. There is not a day that goes by that I don't feel the guilt. Please tell Leah I am so sorry." Sam begged. I was so confused, but I remained hidden behind the wall listening to their conversation._

"_I will. Go now and run to Emily, Sam." My dad said sharply even though he whispered it. _

**Now here I am.** It's been four years since Sam broke my heart. And it's been almost two years since my dad died. Maybe that is another reason why I am doing this. I killed my father. Everyone says I didn't and it was a cruel accident but they didn't see.

They didn't see his joy when Seth phased and they didn't see the terror in his eyes when I phased. They didn't see him grab his heart as he fell to the ground and looked at me with love in his eyes. I scarred him and death just reached out with its cruel white hands and ripped his heart out.

Maybe it's because I am a werewolf who will never imprint and can't have children. Everyone in the pack hated me but it was my fault. Bitter Leah took over and made their lives, especially Sam's, hell. I even dragged poor Seth, who had always defended me, into hell with my sharp fangs. He deserved more, they all did. Even Sam deserved more. Even when there were two different packs I was miserable.

Poor mom who tried to be understanding. Poor Seth who tried to make everyone see the old Leah. Poor mom who always supported me. Poor dad who deserved more. The poor packs that deserved happiness. Poor Sam and Emily who didn't deserve so much hate. Poor Seth who deserved a sister who took care of him.

Each person that I added to the list added one more cut to my wrist. It wasn't anyone's fault; it was fates fault. Fate knew I was a mistake and left me dozens of hints. Fate gave me depression who wrapped me in its misty cloak keeping me away from happiness.

It was because of depression why I snapped at everyone. Why I threw up all my emotions, why I starved myself, why deep red waves poured out of my arms. Each time fate would laugh a sinister laugh and my werewolf body would heal itself. Each cut to my arms I would see another start to heal making me cut deeper as I cried and cried.

It wasn't enough. I let out a scream but no one was home. No one care. It wasn't enough as I drove the blade down my wrist. It wasn't enough as I starved body or when I made myself puke. It wasn't enough that I hated myself so much. It was no one's fault but my own.

I popped open a bunch of pills and hesitated. I knew what I had to do. I knew what fate was hinting at all this time. I knew everybody would be better without me. so I opened my red lips and swallowed every ounce of the poison. The poison stung within me but I cried out in relief as I felt myself slip into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah's point of view: Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and just stared at my ceiling light. I was completely blank not a thought ran through mine. I finally sat up and found out I couldn't cry anymore, no tears clouded my vision and I had no pains. I was just blank. I should have known fate wouldn't let me off that easily. My body healed my wrist and my high temperature must have burned the medicine. Fate was beyond cruel and I decided I wasn't going to play its sick game anymore.

I felt no emotion or anything I like a Barbie. I disposed of the blade and empty pill bottles. I took a quick shower and changed into a low cut tank top and tight jeans. I brushed my black silky hair which was growing longer. I looked into the mirror and saw my old self. The self before Sam and werewolves and imprinting.

"You know how amazing you were." The old Leah smiled back.

I walked downstairs and saw Jake and Seth waiting for me. Billy and my mom recently got married. So Jake was my step brother now and moved into our house since it was bigger. Rachel and her twin were my step sisters and sadly Paul was going to marry her one day and become my step brother in law. Lucky me.

Everyone looked at me weirdly. They just stared at me and I crossed the room with no attitude, emotion or comment.

"Leah are you okay? You look like your about to pass out." Seth said worrying. I nodded stiffly and it hit me, I was weak.

"You look different and not in a good way. You're too thin, and that's not possible when you're a shape shifter." Jacob said as I passed him. I felt beyond weak and collapsed into Jacob. He caught me swiftly.

"Leah oh my God. What's wrong?" I heard everyone asked as Jacob set me on the couch. The world slowly stopped spinning.

"Nothing is wrong; I just lost balance for a second. Goodness!" I spoke hold my hands out in surrender. Seth quickly caught my hands and looked at my scarred wrists. He let go abruptly and looked into my eyes with a pained expression. He stared at me and began shaking. No one else realized yet what he realized yet. He looked at everyone else and I looked at him with pleading eyes.

Seth glared at me before walking out of the house slamming the door so hard it broke the frame. I ran after Seth pushing past everybody with all the strength I could use.

"Seth! Wait please! You don't understand! Please!" I yelled after him in our back yard. He sharply stopped walking and turned to face me.

"You right, I don't fucking understand! So why don't you enlighten me! In fact how about you come clean to the pack! Oh wait you don't trust them and don't trust me or else you would have let us help you! You might have let us know and let us help you! But no you fucking had to fucking do this!" Seth snapped.

He had always protected me no matter what I said to him or done to him but now he snapped. The wall that he built to keep me up fell and it was my fault. Jacob now came standing a little bit behind me.

"I am so sorry. Please Seth I need you! Please I can't live if you hate me too!" I begged crying in the open.

"Leah how could you do this to yourself? Was it because of Sam and Emily or dad's death or the werewolf shit? Why? You didn't tell any of us, we all love you! How could you…. You…. Cut yourself?" he choked out.

I cried even harder as I saw the pain in his eyes. I looked over and saw my mom crying wrapped in Billy's arms. I turned and saw Jake who had excruciating pain covering his face.

"Leah." Jake said breathing heavily.

"That's not why I did it. None of those reasons are the reason why."

"What else have you done Leah?" Seth asked tears building up in his eyes. I was honestly shocked he hadn't phased yet. I cried even harder almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"Please Seth don't make me say it!" I begged. He stepped forward with fury and pain pouring out of his brown eyes.

"Damn it Leah! Fucking tell me now!" Seth yelled, he never ever cussed before but now all these awful words were pouring out of his mouth. The good happy Seth was gone and now an angry scarred one took his place. It was all my fault; I looked at everyone around me. I saw pain and I was the cause.

"I am anorexic and I cut myself. And I tried to kill…. Kill….myself." I choked out. I crumbled to the ground. I heard crying all around me. I heard each tear shed hit the grass I heard each person's gasp and breaths.

I felt Seth's arms around me. I felt his body shake and I knew he was crying. But he held me comforting me even though he was angry and broken. He pulled back and looked at me. His eyes were beyond red and swollen. My heart broke at what I did. Jacob came up next to us and hugged me tightly.

"We all love you Lee. Why can't you see how amazing you are?" Seth spoke. I nodded and we heard a howl of in the distance. The howl meant someone new had phased we all looked at each other confused. There shouldn't have anyone else changing.

"Leah, Seth you guys don't have to phase. I'll go." Jacob said. I shook my head no at him.

"I'm going. Can you guys not think about this?" I said as I gave my mom a pained look. She nodded. We all phased and I was shocked when I heard Jared and Paul's thoughts.

I asked Jake what the hell that's about.

_Sam stopped phasing and we decided to combine the packs again. You didn't answer the howl so we didn't know what your opinion was but the majority of us thought it was a good idea. Jakes alpha then Jared is beta. Is that okay? – Paul said. I was relieved. I was in no position to be beta._

_I got him. He's real pumped up Jake. Like severely jumpy it will be a while before he phases back. - Jared thought. _

_We heard a growl directed at Jared and we all coughed out laughs. We all surrounded him in a wide circle not getting too close. My heart broke remembering how hard it is to deal with this. Strangely I felt a pull pulling me closer to this new silver wolf._

_You're going to be okay. – Jake thought calmly._

_He snarled and was about to challenge Jake. We all felt the new tension of the challenge. I leaped between the new wolf and Jacob. Our eyes connected and he immediately lowered his body. My world froze and he was the only thing holding the world together. He was my reason to keep living. _

_He was my imprint._


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah's point of view: chapter 3**

He was my world. I just wanted for him to be happy. I wanted to live because of him. All these emotions came pouring back to me, all the hurt, sadness, happiness, love. Everything came pouring out pounding me. The bad thing was he was a wolf to. I could feel his emotions and thoughts because he also imprinted on me. Every emotion he felt, I felt then bounced back stronger to him then hit me harder. We could hear each other's thoughts and I saw myself through his eyes.

The powerful emotions became too much for me to handle. I backed away slowly and phased becoming a human and changed behind a tree where I always kept my clothes. I came back and saw him. Everyone was still in wolf form trying to calm him down. At first he looked so sad but then he became happy once he saw me.

Paul changed into clothes and came to stand by me.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked sincerely. I nodded.

"Just tell me what happened." I said not letting my eyes leave the new wolf.

"His name is Alex Day and is twenty three which is weird because he should have phased by now." Paul said.

"Alex." I breathed out. The large wolf perked its ears up and wagged its tail. Paul laughed and the rest of the pack barked out laughs.

"It was insane. We have never seen anything like that. Your emotions just kept echoing each other's and wow it was overwhelming. All his thoughts are about you and the poor guy just phased so we had to explain imprinting to him while you were gone. You are welcome for that one. Jacob's pissed that he tried to challenge him. Now we just got to calm him down." Paul said.

"Go get him some clothes please. Jake I got him everyone else can go. Seth and Jake stand by just in case." I spoke softly. The other wolves left to patrol and Paul brought some clothes and set them down before he left.

I slowly approached the wolf causing Seth and Jacob to growl. I guess they thought he would hurt me.

"It's okay. He won't hurt me." I said reassuring them. They still tensed up and the new wolf leaped toward me. I jumped back right in time and I heard a deep growl from Seth.

"I'm okay. Alex sit!" I commanded. The wolf plopped down sitting still on the ground. Seth barked out a bunch of laugher as he rolled around on his back laughing even Jake was barking out laughs.

I moved cautiously towards the wolf. He just sat there perfectly still. I slowly put my hand behind his ears. He relaxed and I started lightly stroking his soft fur. He leaned into my hand and started purring lightly. I was beyond overwhelmed, I wanted to laugh and cry. This was so weird.

"Listen to Jacob and Seth please. They will help you phase and after that change into your clothes. Is that okay?" I asked. The wolf nodded and Jacob gave me a deep nod.

"Guess I'll see you around." I said stupidly as I slowly left and headed to my house. Once I got to my house I saw my mom waiting for me. I approached her with a tight hug.

"I am so sorry mom." I cried out. She was sobbing too.

"Leah I almost lose you. I am so sorry I let you down. I should have done something. You are not going to be left alone for the rest of your life!" She sobbed.

"Did you ever think about your dad or me. How would we react if we lost our baby girl! What about your brother? How could you do this to us! We love you so much!" she yelled at me. I cringed like she hit me in the face. She was right though. I had caused them more pain then I ever had before. It wasn't right.

"Your right. I am so sorry, I just felt no hope left. It wasn't anyone's fault but my own. Im sorry I disappointed and hurt you. I was selfish for trying the easy way out, it was weak and pathetic. I'm so sorry." I choked out crying my eyes out. She hugged me tightly for a long time. I finally pulled back when I heard three people coming to the house. I headed upstairs but my mom tugged me back down.

"You are not going to be left alone for a while Leah." She said shaking her head at me.

"Mom Seth and Jake are here, they will see or hear or smell if something is wrong. Im am just going to change my clothes. I will be right down." I said giving her a small silence. I ran upstairs and felt a pull, I knew my imprint was here.

"Seth who is this?" I heard my mom ask.

"This is Alex the newest member to the pack." Seth explained as if it was normal.

"Why is there so much tension Jacob?" Billy asked looking between Jake and Alex.

"He challenged me." Jake growled but my mom and Billy laughed.

"Did you lose?" Billy chuckled.

"No Leah stopped it right in time." Seth said making Billy give Jake a confused look.

"Where is Leah?" I heard a husky voice ask. I knew it was my imprints voice. I loved how he said my name. My mom gave Seth a look asking for an explanation.

"Oh yeah well he kind of imprinted on Leah and she imprinted on him. Double werewolf imprint yep. The usual, what's for dinner." Seth mumbled. My mom threw her head back and moaned. I was so dead, but I was first going to kill Seth for telling her.

"Damn it Leah Anne Clearwater!" She yelled up at me knowing I could hear her.

"So are you going to eat with us tonight?" My mom said sweetly. Nice recovery mom, real nice.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude or make anyone uncomfortable." Alex said.

"Yes eat with us. Oh but word of advice if you really want to win Leah over go get her some Oreos. Double stuffed Oreos and pink roses. They are her favorite." Seth said slapping him on the back. I felt the pull disappear and I felt loneliness so he must have left. I came down stairs and looked at Seth. I could see he was still hurt and upset.

"Thanks Seth." I said softly.

"I am still mad at you Lee. But I love you and I want you to be happy." He said as he hugged my tightly.

"Go get dressed in something pretty your boyfriends coming over." Seth smirked.

"He is not my boyfriend and I'm not going to rush things like the rest of these imprints." I said strongly as I rushed up stairs to look pretty. I wore tight jeans and a low cut black top with some make up and I fixed my hair. It was simple but it was better than usual.

I went down stairs and saw Alex talking to everyone. He approached me and handed me pink roses and Oreos. I laughed that he actually did it. He wore a black button down shirt and jeans. His skin was tan but not as tan as the rest of us. He had gorgeous green eyes and deep black hair. His Muscles were impressive.

"I don't think we have been officially introduced. I'm Alex." He said huskily holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Leah and thank you." I said as he sat down next to me.

My mom dumped a bunch of food on my plate and gave me a face.

"Leah eat it." She said as I declined. I wasn't brave enough to conquer my eating disorder yet. Seth just sighed.

"Leah please eat something." Alex said the imprint made me want to obey him and to make him happy. I shook my head no.

"Leah Please eat, for me." He begged with sad eyes that made me want to melt. I looked at my plate then at his deep green eyes.

I slowly picked up my fork and began eating and I didn't stop. Everyone just stared at me in amazement.

"He's got my vote." Seth laughed. Everybody including me laughed with him. I continued eating, when I felt Alex hold my other hand. I was shocked but I liked his touch. I let him hold my hand. His hand was so strong and warm. He looked at me with adoring eyes and gave me a sweet smile.

"Thank you." I said sincerely and he squeezed my hand.

"Anytime Leah." He smiled sexily. I now understood how the other guys in the pack felt. I understood how powerful the imprint. I just met him a couple hours ago and I was falling in love with him. I was falling hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's point of view: chapter 4

"It's okay. He won't hurt me." She said reassuring them. They still tensed up and I leaped happily toward her. She stepped back in time. I sunk to the ground realizing how close I almost hurt her.

"I'm okay. Alex sit!" She commanded. I instantly plopped down sitting still on the ground. Seth barked out a bunch of laugher as he rolled around on his back laughing even Jake was barking out laughs.

She moved cautiously towards me. I just sat there perfectly still. She slowly put her hands behind my ears. I relaxed and she started lightly stroking my soft fur. I leaned into her hand and started purring lightly.

She finally pulled away and left. Seth and Jacob helped me phase into my human form. I changed into to the clothes. We all three stared at each other for an extremely long time.

"What now?" I asked looking at them. I saw the resemblance between Seth and Leah, everyone looked alike in my opinion but they actually looked related. My heart lurched forward realizing she wasn't with me right now. I felt anguish and pain. Jacob and Seth stared at each other for a bit communicating what was next without talking. I couldn't hear their thoughts so that must only happen when we are in wolf form. Wolf form? I am a fucking dog now prancing around the mother fucking place. This is the worst thing that could possibly happen to me. I immediately took that back when I realized she is a wolf.

"Come back to the house with us. My dad's a tribal leader and could answer any of your questions." Jacob said. I hesitated and Seth and Jacob laughed.

"Jake's my step brother. So his house is the same one me and Leah live in. Leah will be there." Seth chuckled. I instantly nodded and followed them to the house in human form. They explained the Cullen family, the treaty and some legends to me on the way back to the house.

"You said Leah has been hurt. What does that mean?" I asked unable to keep the question inside. Seth gave me a grave face.

"She has been through a lot of shit. She's been emotionally, physically and mentally hurt. I am not happy with her right now but she's my sister and I want her to be happy again. The old Leah was amazing and this one is amazing too, it's just that she's broken. I can't tell you her story because you should hear it from her. The only reason I'm taking you to her is I want her to be happy again. So don't hurt her." Seth threatened. Yep the kid was a good brother.

"Seth's mom will probably ask you to stay for dinner so when she does act surprised and be super polite. That's how you will get her approval because most of the wolves just assume and eat the food. You will be amazed how hungry you will get." Jacob said.

"So we eat a lot. Like every wolf eats a lot? What if you aren't hungry or something?" I asked curiously.

"There's been one case of a wolf not eating. And she is going to stop starving herself." Seth spoke softly. I realized what he said; they said earlier Leah was the only female wolf in history. So she was the girl who was starving herself. My heart started pounding and I felt sick knowing she starved herself.

"I am sorry but I thought you should know. We also found out today and it freaked us out. We could use your help. I thought it would be better for you to know now than at dinner when she isn't eating." Seth spoke softly. I was going to be sick. Jacob gave me a sympathetic look.

"Look now you know you can help her. Please don't tell her Seth told you, we don't want either of them more upset with the other right now." Jacob said sympathetically. Seth just stood there looking at the ground with a pained expression. I nodded and continued to walk with them. We approached this little house and entered. I knew Leah was here. I don't know how I knew; I just felt this insane pull.

I was barley listening to Seth explaining who I was all I did was asked was where Leah was. Everyone froze and looked at me.

"Oh yeah well he kind of imprinted on Leah and she imprinted on him. Double werewolf imprint yep. The usual, what's for dinner." Seth mumbled.

"Damn it Leah Anne Clearwater!" Sue yelled I guess that meant Leah was here.

"So are you going to eat with us tonight?" Sue asked sweetly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude or make anyone uncomfortable." I said.

"Yes eat with us. Oh but word of advice if you really want to win Leah over go get her some Oreos.

Double stuffed Oreos and pink roses. They are her favorite." Seth said slapping me hard on the back.

Later:

I arrived back at the house. Leah came down stairs and I gave the Oreos and roses to her at dinner and sat down beside her at dinner. She was absolutely beautiful, tall but I was way above 6 foot so that was good. She had beautiful curly black short hair and brown eyes. Her mom and Seth begged her to eat dinner and I felt her sadness and guilt. I knew what was going on but I knew I had to talk to her about her eating disorder later. Yelling at her would hurt her.

I begged a couple times for her to just try to eat. She finally complied and began eating making me beyond happy.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime Leah." I whispered back.

Later in the night Leah fell asleep on the couch. Sue asked me in a couple minutes to wake up Leah and take her to her room than Sue went to bed. I really didn't know what her feelings about the imprint were or even why I was feeling this way. I didn't want to wake her up because she looked so beautiful.

"Leah wake up. I am supposed to take you to your room." I said softly and she took my hand and I helped her in her room. I sat her down on her bed than just stared at her, I didn't want to go anywhere else. I turned to leave but her hand stopped me.

"Please stay." She said sleepily. I nodded as she scooted over. I got next to her on the bed careful to stay on my did. I out the blanket over her.

"We have to talk." She spoke softly.

"We have tomorrow to talk. Your tired go to sleep." I told her softly.

"I'm sorry your imprint is broken and a mess. You get damaged goods not a shiny new toy. Im really not a bitch though." She said staring into my eyes. I hugged her.

"You aren't damaged goods Leah. You are perfect." I said sincerely. She smiled and we both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's point of view: Chapter 5

I woke up and felt a warm body around mine. Leah's body had molded against mine. I remembered trying to stay on my side of the bed but I guess naturally we moved our bodies together. She was stunning while sleeping. Her lean but toned body was addicting. The sun shining from the window touched her at the right angles. I looked back at her face and saw her brown eyes flicker open. She looked at me smiling then realized our bodies were pressed extremely close together.

She blushed and pulled away slightly. I stopped her and held her in my arms tightly. Her leg was wrapped around my waist and I just held her against me. I closed my eyes and just absorbed the moment. She allowed me to hold her.

"Okay gross. We are having a pack meeting down stairs now. So wake up." Seth said as he entered Leah's bedroom. We jumped apart as he left. We were both blushing like crazy. We avoided each other's gazes. She combed her hair then we both went downstairs.

Every guy in the pack shot daggers at me with their eyes. Okay nice to know that they hate me.

"What happened between you two last night?" Paul laughed. I growled at him but Leah was smarter.

"None of your business Paul, but he is way better than you. He actually knew how to touch a girl." Leah smirked. Everyone cracked up.

"That's not what you said. Actually you didn't say anything you just screamed in pleasure." Paul remarked earning a couple chuckles. Seth and Jacob looked seriously at Paul and Leah then their faces turned to disgust. I didn't think this was a joke anymore.

"Is that so? Maybe I should tell my new sister how exactly you got me to scream." Leah smirked. I didn't like this joke anymore. Paul's smile dropped and pure fear overcame his face.

"Don't Leah. Please don't. That was a long time ago." All the wolves groaned and made disgusting faces.

"You slept with Paul?" Seth asked horrified. She looked at me and froze horrified.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, I thought it was so long ago and we both have imprints we could joke about it. It was a really long time ago and we both were in bad shapes back then. I'm sorry that was pathetic of me to bring that up." She looked at me with sad eyes. I nodded at her and squeezed her hand lightly. I growled at Paul but he surprised me but approaching me.

"It was a long time ago, sorry. We good?" Paul said holding his hand out towards me. I shook it and nodded.

"What's this meeting about?" Leah asked.

"We and the council don't think you guys should patrol together because it would be distracting and could get someone hurt. We want for you two slowly to get used to phasing together but not while patrolling. We don't know how it's going to go because we have never had a female werewolf and a male in a pack imprint one each other." Jacob explained. I frowned but nodded and so did Leah.

"Anything else?" Leah asked softly. The pack shook their heads no. Leah looked at me with sad puppy eyes.

"We need to have that talk now." She said softly. I nodded and she led me out of her house and into the forest. We walked for a while and she led me to a small river. We sat on a log in silence.

"My dad used to take me here all the time. I haven't been here in a long time. We used to fish and throw rocks into the river. I don't know where to start my story. I guess it started when I fell in love with this guy named Sam in high school. I'm sorry but this is going hurt you because your my imprint but it's a part of my story so please don't get jealous like the rest of the imprints do." She asked softly. I inhaled a deep breath pushing as much jealously as I could out.

"We were always together. We lost our virginities to each other, he was saving up for a ring during senior year. I thought we were perfect but apparently we weren't. Sam disappeared for three weeks, which was when he was phasing except I had no idea. He was the first one to phase so he had no idea how to cope with it. He came back to me but wouldn't explain what happened. Then my cousin Emily came to visit. Sam's eyes met hers and it was over between us instantly. She was his world now and I didn't matter." She said weakly trying to be strong.

" He imprinted on her. They fell in love and I felt so betrayed but it was fate. My parents knew why it happened but no one told me why. One day I got a call saying Emily got attacked by bear. She actually got to close to Sam and he phased and ripped her face. I was there at the hospital for a while and I wanted to be there for her but then she started asking for Sam and he came and replaced me. I hated them and everyone around me knew why he did what he did but not me. They felt bad for me but happy for Sam and Emily. They were the perfect couple even with her scars."

"Then Seth phased and my dad was beaming. He was so happy and proud, but then I phased. The first female to phase. He looked at me in terror and sadness then he collapsed. He had a heart attack and died." She started sobbing I felt her pain and sadness. I clutched her closely to me as she cried into my chest.

"Leah I am so sorry. Everything is okay. You're okay." I said soothingly. She calmed down a bit and shook her head no.

"I turned into a wolf and became a part of Sam's pack. He was our alpha. I was trying really hard to get over him. But I was failing and I decided it would be better if he thought I was bitter enough to not get over him than to be failing getting over him. I became extremely bitter and made everyone's lives especially the imprints lives miserable. And I became the packs bitter bitch." She sobbed.

"You could never be a bitch Leah." I said honestly. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and smiled weakly.

"I'm messed up though. The last six months I started starving myself. I don't know why. I thought I was a disgusting joke, I wasn't pretty and no one would ever want me. I was a pathetic freak among freaks. I wasn't beautiful. So I started starving myself and throwing up anything I could. But that wasn't enough. I began to cut myself." Leah sobbed.

I pulled back and just looked at her.

"Leah." I breathed out as I began shaking. I wasn't angry at her I was angry with the world that made her feel this way. I grabbed her wrist and stroked the healing scars on her wrists.

"That's not even the worse. The day before I met you, I tried to kill myself. I was sick of hurting everybody around me. I just gave up." She cried falling to the ground. I held her in my arms fighting back tears of anger. I didn't want to phase and hurt her. I held her tightly in my arms soothing her. I finally helped her up and she pulled away.

She stared at me for an extremely long time with a pained look. I felt her pain double through the imprint bond. I stepped back as the pain hit me in hard waves. I reached out to her but she stepped away from me.

"You're really amazing, but you deserve better than me. I've hurt enough people and I don't want to hurt you." She said shedding tears.

"What are you saying Leah?" I said looking at her incredulously. She gave me a sympathetic face.

"I think we shouldn't accept the imprint." She said shedding one last tear.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's point of view: chapter 6

"What are you saying Leah?" I said looking at her incredulously. She gave me a sympathetic face.

"I think we shouldn't accept the imprint." She said shedding one last tear. I force hit me almost knocking me over. I didn't know how the imprint worked very well or why I was going to give up everything for her. All I knew was I was lost without her.

"Leah don't do this, I know you're hurt. Im sorry for everything you have been through. I have been having all these different feelings about being a wolf and everything that's been going on has been confusing me. I haven't been sure of anything. The imprint is confusing to me but I am sure of one thing. I am sure of you. I need you Leah. I know I don't deserve you and you have been through a lot. Just let me take care of you. I know there's going to be more shit but we can get through it together. Just give me a chance." I begged.

"Just answer this, you won't let me go or you can't let me go?" She asked staring at me gently.

"Can't let you go." I said automatically. She looked at me sharply.

"Exactly, don't you realize? You have no choice. Fate just threw me at you said love her. Well guess what? Imprinting has already hurt me enough in my life and I am not going to let it hurt me anymore. You have to be with me, have! Don't you want a choice? Don't you want to live your life how you want? You don't have a choice. You're my imprint and I want you to have a choice." She yelled angrily. She was standing away from me with her arms crossed breathing heavily.

"That's why this can't work. No choice. I am so sorry Alex." She cried.

"It can work! Just let me be in your life Leah! I can be a friend or a pack mate or anything. We don't have to date Leah! I just want you! Please Leah!" I yelled slightly at her.

She shook her head furiously. I threw my hands up in frustration. My body started vibrating.

"Damn it Leah! Stop being so stubborn! You keep yelling at me saying I should have my choice but telling me to let you go! You're telling me what to do! That is not going to fucking happen! Stop being a stubborn bitch!" I yelled. She looked at me and started crying.

_Please stop crying. _ I thought. I am the worst person in the whole world.

She bolted towards me. She put her hand behind her and swung it forward. It came in full contact with my face. The look on her face was what stung my heart.

"I hate you! Get the fuck away from me!" She screamed at me. I pressed her towards me and she pushed against me. She kept fighting against me slamming against me hard. I let her go and she tripped and almost fell into the river.

I caught her waist just in time. I held her arched over the river. I pressed my lips gently against hers. She resisted and fought against me but I felt her slowly melt in my arms.

Leah finally relaxed showing me she trusted me. Leah kissed me back softly, electricity flowed through us. My heart swelled up and I held the most precious thing in my world in my arms. Our tongues danced passionately together. We were both stubborn and fought for dominance. I sucked on her lower lip and she moaned pressing her body closer to mine. I finally pulled away still holding her body over the river.

"I choose you. No matter if you want me as a friend or a boyfriend. I just want you." I said looking into her chocolate eyes. She kissed me hard and aggressively so I guess she accepted me.

"I guess fate knew what it was doing. We are both extremely stubborn and hot headed the perfect couple." Leah laughed when she pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm so sorry for calling you a bitch. You are not, I was a stupid dick. I am so sorry Leah." I said sincerely. I pulled her up from dangling over the river. She kissed me letting me know I hurt her but she forgave me. We walked over to her house and her mother surprisingly came up and hugged me. I hugged her back lightly. Leah took me upstairs to her room.

"I think we shouldn't take this too fast or slow we should just see how it goes." Leah said at me as she began to undress.

"Leah! What the hell?" I said unable to take my eyes off her. I wanted her. The animal side of me was begging to be let out. Her eyes widened and then she started laughing.

"We are werewolves and everybody has seen everybody when they change. Sorry I need to change. Just turn around, poor Seth doesn't need you thinking about this." Leah said blushing. I turned around and I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"You done?" I asked and she turned me around and sealed my lips with a kiss. She tasted like Vanilla and her lavender scent surrounded me. Her lips were so soft. We both pulled away breathing heavily.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" I asked hugging her gently. She nodded.

She got out a suitcase and got make up and stuff out. She sat in a chair in her bathroom and started curling her hair. I sat on the edge of the bathtub admiring her. She was gorgeous. She looked at me through her thick long eyelashes.

"What?" She asked still curling her black hair.

"You're so stunning." I blurted out but I meant it. She smiled at me finishing up her hair. She finished her hair which was a little bit beyond her shoulders. She straddled my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. She nuzzled into me neck as my arms wrapped tightly around her waist. I kissed her hard causing us both to moan.

"Leah, Alex!" I heard Seth yell from down stairs. I heard laughter.

"Yeah?" I yelled answering him. I sadly had to pull away from Leah.

"I told you they couldn't deny the imprint." I heard Seth laugh. Leah and I laughed at this.

"You sure this is what you want?" Leah asked me sweetly smiling at me. I kissed her telling her my answer through our own special language.

"Yes." I said softly holding her close.


	7. Chapter 7

Leah's point of view: Chapter 7

It was Alex's first shift and Jake was teaching him the routes and basics. His patrol would end soon so I went to meet him in the woods. There was a spot where we kept most of the clothes so I assumed that's where they all would be. I waited a while before Jake, Brady, Seth and Alex appeared.

"Damn Leah you are so sexy." Brady whistled at me. I curled my hair and had a little bit of make up on so I didn't see how that automatically made me suddenly sexy. Then I realized I was wearing tight short shorts and a low cut tight red shirt. Alex growled at him.

"What the hell? She's my sister!" Seth said horrified.

"So? Leah you should wear stuff like this more often." Laughed Brady. Alex growled and weirdly I liked him being protective.

"You have always been a dick to me and as soon as I get hot you're interested. I don't get fucked, I fuck. And I'm not going to fuck a bitchy preschooler." I snarled. Everybody laughed except Alex.

"Enough." Jake growled smacking Brady in the back of the head. Brady left in silence completely embarrassed.

"Thanks Jake." I said. He nodded and everyone started going separate ways. Finally Alex and I were alone. We stood apart in silence for a while before he came up and hugged me tightly.

"Is it crazy that I missed you?" He laughed.

"It's an imprint side effect. But I missed you too." I whispered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He sighed sadly.

"No. It's just the no choice thing again. The imprint makes us want to be with each other all the time. Do you think that's healthy?" I asked curiously.

"Leah you're the only reason I'm stable right now. This has been too much to handle but you make it better. Fuck the imprint, I would still miss you and I would still want to be with you." He said sincerely making my heart melt. He then picked me up bridal style and started walking.

"Is that okay if we go to my place?" He asked genuinely. I nodded as he continued to walk until we arrived at the house. The house was white with blue shutters. It was adorable.

"You own this?" I asked, my mouth hanging open. He laughed.

"Yeah. This guy who was a close friend to my parents heard I was moving up here. He must have been really close to my parents because he just offered it to me. He built it as a guest house for family but he moved and sold his other house. So he offered it to me. All I have to do is pay the bills but the mortgage was taken care of." He laughed.

"Wow that was very thoughtful of him." I said.

"Well I repainted the outside. Now I just have to find time to touch it up but I guess that's kind of out the window now that I'm a dog. Oh well do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

"It's absolutely amazing." I laughed making him smile and he led me inside. I loved the kitchen.

I was suddenly lifted onto the counter and he stood between my legs. He smiled deviously before he slammed his lips to mine.

His tongue parted my lips and our tongues collided. They battled for dominance but neither of us would give in making the kiss more intense. My hands gripped his hair and his hands went tightly to my waist. We were both moaning completely lost in the kiss. The animal sides of both of us started to come out as we kept kissing. His warm hands made their way up my shirt stopped right under my bra line. We kept moaning against each other, I then tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

He pulled back breathing hard and took his shirt off his amazing body. I got really hot and my animal side took over. His muscles were so damn sexy; he had a fucking eight pack and a v. He smirked and crashed his lips to mine again. I reached out and lightly touched his muscles. His muscles tensed and relaxed under my touch. His hands started lifting my shirt above my head.

Suddenly a heard a ring. I finally realized my cell phone was ringing. We pulled away and he answered it.  
"You have the fucking worst timing." He said trying to control his breathing looking at me. He started talking to the person then hung up. I looked at him curiously.

"Seth. The pack is going to a club tonight including imprints. Seth said to tell you Sam's not coming."

"So are we going?" I asked still breathing hard.  
"Only if you want to." He smiled, and I nodded. I then realized I only met him a couple days ago and we got way carried away.  
"I'm going to go get changed, then we can head to your house. Are you okay?" He asked sincerely. I nodded. We left to go to my house after he got dressed. I finally got dressed and went down stairs. Alex hugged me from behind and kissed my hair.

"You look stunning." He whispered in my ear. I was wearing a tight red dress with red pumps and I was still way shorter than him. We left and went to the club and saw the pack. It was perfect because the imprints could be with each other and the single guys could do whatever with other girls.

Alex instantly dragged me to the dance floor. We all started drinking hard and grinding. It takes a lot for a shape shifter to get drunk because of our high body temperatures but somehow Alex and I managed to get drunk.

We started grinding hard and making out and then we couldn't take it anymore. His lips started kissing and nipping at my neck.

"Your place or mine?" He looked at me with full lust against my neck.

"Yours." I moaned and he put my hand and led me out and we headed to his house.


	8. Chapter 8

Leah's point of view: Chapter 8!_** WARNING SLIGHT LEMON! **_

Alex carried me to his house. Once we were inside he set me down and we stared at each other for several moments.

Alex finally slammed me against a wall kissing me roughly. My fingers tugged at his hair and his arms found my waist pulling us tightly together. Our tongues met heatedly. They battled roughly for dominance. One of his hands was at my hip and the other snaked its way to my ass. He grabbed my ass hard making me jump. It also made me kiss him harder.

We were moaning as we stumbled into the bedroom keeping our lips attached. He threw me onto the bed. He sexily took his shirt off and came onto the bed hovering me. I lay back as he leaned over my body kissing my lips and neck. I was moaning and grinding my body against his, making him groan. I was in a hot faze. I was soaked and his eyes met mine. His eyes dilated letting me know he could smell my arousal.

He slowly unzipped my dress while tugging at my lip. He slide my dress off my body looking at me admiringly. I tried to cover up but he caught my hands and pinned them over my head. He kissed me hard.

"Your amazing." He moaned in my ear. I kissed him back even harder. I reached out and unzipped his pants. He helped me take them off and leaned down to kiss me again.

We were kissing and moaning hard. While we were kissing my hand skimmed the hem of his black boxers. He groaned and thrust against me. I started to take them off when his hands stopped mine.

"No. I won't sorry." He whispered. I started tearing up feeling so low and pathetic.  
_

Alex's point of view.

We were on my bed kissing and grinding. She looked stunning in her red bra and thong with black lace. He tan skin was amazing and her long legs were stunning. She was sex on legs and every part of me wanted to claim her as mine. I have never been so turned on or have seen anything more sexy then her.

It was like ice water splashed me awake when she tried to take off my boxers. I wanted nothing more to have hot sex with her but it wasn't right. It felt worse when I saw the hurt on her face when I denied her. It hurt worse when she started tearing up.

"No that's not what I meant. It's just we are both not thinking straight right now. We are both wasted or at least we were. I am not going to take advantage of you." I said strongly.

"No it's okay." She spoke roughly. She sat up and turned away from me.

I wrapped my arms around her torso and rested my head on her shoulder. I started kissing her neck and shoulder lightly. She leaned unconsciously into me.

"Leah I really want us to work. I shouldn't have let it get that far but I don't regret it. I want everything to be perfect and the way you deserve it. Right now wasn't the right time for us. You're not ready and I am not going to take advantage of you. When it's time for us to have sex then we will. But until then we have to wait." I spoke softly stroking her hair.

"Your right." She sighed.

"Of course I am right." I smirked making her laugh. I laid us down and pulled a blanket over us. She curled. I remembered the first night we spent together. I fell asleep in her bed with her. Our bodies fit together perfectly as we fell asleep.  
_

Leah's point of view

I woke up the next morning curled into Alex. When he first stopped us last night I was hurt then I got severely angry. Then I got frustrated then I got happy because he was such a great guy. Any other guy would have not stopped but he was a gentle men. He was also right, I wasn't ready.

The imprint has been changing everything. I wasn't the same person I used to be. I'm not the bitter sarcastic Leah but I wasn't like I used to be before that. I was neither. I was just different and that scarred me.

He slowly sat up looking very out of it. It was adorable as he looked at me all dazed from just waking up. The blanket slide off the upper part of his body. His body was amazing.

"Hey. Would you like some breakfast?' he yawned stretching his amazing body. I shook my head no.

"Please Leah, you have to eat." He pleaded.

"I have been eating." I argued jumping out of bed. I stood facing him trying to make him back down.

"No you haven't. You just ate that one time at dinner when we first met and alcohol doesn't count. Your body is naturally amazing you shouldn't hurt it." He argued also standing up showing me he wasn't going to back down.

"I am so sick of everybody butting in on my life and telling me how my body should be. I want to be skinnier so let me do what I fucking want to do. It doesn't hurt you. So stop pressuring me to eat." I snapped. His eyes narrowed at me.

"It does fucking affect me because I care about you. You have been hurting yourself in more than one way. I will be damned if I let you fucking hurt yourself again. How am I supposed to love you and take care of you if you won't let me? Let me show you how special you are. " He spat out. I was dead silent but was breathing heavily in anger. He couldn't understand.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself. What happened if someday you got pregnant or sick? You could accidently hurt yourself even more dangerously. I need you healthy." He continued.

He didn't know how much that one word hurt.

Pregnant? It was a thing I could ever be. I hadn't had my period in three years. I couldn't be pregnant is what everybody told me because of the werewolf thing.

"I can't get pregnant." I said coldly, the words cutting through air like shattered glass.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex's point of view: Chapter 9

"I can't get pregnant." She said coldly, the words cutting through air like shattered glass.

I backed away from her for a second. We were going at an extremely fast rate and haven't even had sex but it still shocked me. I never thought about having children or getting married before, but that was before the whole imprinting thing happened. I didn't expect her to marry me nor have kids with me right now. I wanted that when we were ready and in the future.

All those thoughts of us growing old together and having a family burned the instant she said those words. I reached for her but she ran out the door. I followed her deep into the woods. She was fast but I was faster and I quickly caught up to her.

"What do you mean you can't get pregnant?" I asked when she finally stopped.

"I am the first female to change so we don't have an exact reason why. I haven't had my period in years. My body is denying it." She yelled at me as she turned to leave.

"Leah stop fucking running away from me. I am trying to talk to you and your making it pretty damn impossible!" I yelled after her. She halted and her eyes narrowed.

"Stop telling me what to do. This is why the relationship won't work, we can't agree on how to live our own lives. I can't give you a baby or a family. You deserve more; you deserve a person who isn't off fighting vampires or can give you a family, or is just normal. We haven't even gone on a real date and that's because of our crazy back to back patrol times. I think we should end this for good." She screamed her eyes were pitch black and full with anger.

"Did I ever demand you to have kids with me?" I yelled.

Right on time the pack showed up. I mean the whole pack: Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quill, Embry, Seth, Brady and Collin.

"Hey we were looking for you two. We tried following your scent but then we heard yelling. What's going on?" Brady said looking between me and Leah. We were both breathing heavily with anger.

"Nothing please leave." I spat through my teeth. Brady backed away slightly but didn't leave. Paul was approaching Leah.

"Get the fuck away from her." I growled jealousy and anger seeping into me. Paul growled back.

"I am not you freaking toy. You don't get a say on who approaches me or who I can talk to." Leah snapped.

"But it's okay for you to keep breaking up with me over the dumbest reasons and telling me not to be with you." I snapped.

"Don't talk to my sister like that prick. Im not going to let you hurt her." Seth snapped back.

I was getting overwhelmed. I was angry with Leah but wanted to protect her. Seth and Paul were defending her which was making me pissed.

"She already hurts herself! You allow her to hurt herself and her body. Fucking great protection." I snarled. Seth's face became coated in pain. Leah looked incredulously at me and had tears in her eyes.

I realized what I just said. I spilled her most shameful secret to the whole pack. The secret I was trusted with, that should have remained a secret for her to get better. The whole pack looked at Leah with worry.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Asked Embry looking at Leah.

"You don't have to explain anything Leah. Alex you're a pathetic dick, hope you're satisfied with your disgusting self." I cringed because I knew he was right.

"Enough! Alex leave and take a break now!" Jacob commanded angrily using the alpha tone harshly. This got me more pissed.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do! I don't even want to be in your pack! This is none of your damn business and I will challenge you the next time you command me! I'm not your slave dick!" I spoke harshly, challenging Jake. Jake eyes narrowed and he was about to phase.

That's when hell broke loose.  
_

Leah's point of view

He told them my secret. He hurt me and then yelled at the people I loved. He challenged Jake and that's where everything got crazy.

In a flash Quil and Embry were holding Jake back. We never dealt with a challenge as nasty as this one. Even when Jake split from the group to protect pregnant Bella he didn't challenge Sam. Jared held off Paul by himself since Paul was never good with his temper.

Collin moved me away and stood by my side while Brady stood between Alex and Seth. Seth was yelling and cursing at Alex and Alex was yelling back at him. Both were trying to get around Brady but not succeeding. Everybody was vibrating in anger.

I stood watching in horror, this was entirely my fault. My imprint and my brother were about to rip each other to shreds. Brady stumbled back and Seth and Alex started shoving each other yelling at each other. Paul got free of Jared. Brady, Jared and Embry went to hold Paul back. That left Quil alone with Jake who obviously was stronger.

Jacob broke free and joined in the fight with Seth and started pushing them apart. Collin tried to hold me back but that didn't work. I ran up behind Alex who Seth was swinging at. I tried to pull his shoulder back but he shrugged my hand off roughly. I tried again but the result was awful.

I felt the back of someone's hand swing outward striking my cheek. I fell to the ground and that's when the world froze. Everybody froze where they were.

I have never been hit by anyone. Today I got hit by a man five times stronger than me. I got hit by a man in front of my pack and my brother. It stung badly. I touched my cheek lightly wincing in pain. I could not believe that just happened. Today I got hit by my own imprint.

Alex looked at me with agony across his face. I could feel the grief and the regret through the imprint. I didn't care of it was an accident or on purpose. I have done a lot of awful shit in my life but I have never done anything so bad to deserve to get hit by a guy.

Seth swung at Alex and I flinched when I heard a crack. His cheek bone was most likely fractured and it made me sick. I wanted to throw up. I felt someone try to touch me and I cringed.

"No one touch her." I heard Jake command softly. I just sat on the ground looking at no one. I was ashamed and broken.

"Seth." I croaked out. He was in front of me in an instant. His face was gentle and full of worry.

"Please take me home." I whispered. He nodded and helped me up. When I passed Alex we just stared at each other. He reached for me but I continued to walk away from him without looking back.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth's point of view chapter 10

I have never hit someone in my entire life. I never thought I could ever hit someone. That all changed today. I hit my own sister's imprint. I felt disgusted with myself because I wasn't the type of guy who hits people. But apparently he was that type of person.

I didn't know if he had ever hit someone before but all I cared about was he hit my sister. He hit his own imprint. Alex was supposed to make her better; not fight with her and hit her. I didn't regret that I hit him, I only regretted that I trusted him.

I took Leah home and tucked her in bed. She had not said a word but she didn't cry either. I went downstairs to get her some ice and I saw the whole pack except Alex.

"How is she?" Jared asked.

"As well as she can be in this situation. She hasn't said a word but she's not crying or hurting herself." I sighed.

"How do you know she's not going to hurt herself when no one is watching her?" Asked Paul.

"She promised. I know that sounds stupid but trust her. We are all she has right now." I said trying to keep my voice down.

"Well I believe her but I still think we should keep an eye on her. And I know we all are pissed at Alex but he shouldn't be left alone right now either. I am not saying what he did was okay. He is our pack brother. I know he hurt Leah but if something happens to him it will destroy Leah. I know she probably doesn't want to be with him but they are still imprinted and if something happens to either one then the other one will be broken." Jacob said with authority.

I didn't like the idea but he was right. Even though he hurt Leah it would hurt her more if something happened to him.

"Fine, but I cannot deal with him right now. I just can't." I spat. Jake nodded.

"Collin and Brady find him and be nice. Make sure he doesn't do something stupid. No one has patrol tonight. I called Edward to ask Alice if she saw any vampires coming into our territory soon and she said no. I think we should be good so everyone else can go home." Jake said.

Collin and Brady went to go find Alex. Jared and Paul went to their house which they shared with Rachel and Kim. And Jake went to see Nessie. So only Embry, Quil and I stayed. Leah has always been strong. Little did I know how strong she really.  
_

A couple weeks later: still Seth's point of view.

"How's she been doing lately?" Jake asked. Everybody has been swapping looking after Alex, patrolling and visiting Leah lately.

Two brothers named Mike, who was sixteen, and Tyson, who was fourteen had joined the pack making the whole situation easier.

"It varies. Mostly she's really good. Like she goes out to eat with us and she loves talking to us but then other days she needs to just be alone. She hasn't cut herself and she's making progress on eating." I said. Leah was really strong because she wasn't letting what happened make her harm herself.

"How's Alex?" I asked starting to feel bad for him. He imprinted and hurt Leah but it was hard to be away from an imprint.  
Jake just shook his head sadly at me looking at the ground.  
_

Leah's point of view

"Leah girl we need to go get your nails done!" Exclaimed Tyson. I laughed. Tyson was fourteen and new to the pack. He wasn't gay but he loved to make me laugh.  
"I would rather go shopping." I laughed and his eyes lit up. He yanked me up and made me get dressed. Like all the werewolves he looked older than fourteen because of his height and huge muscles. We started to leave the house.

"Where are you guys going?" Asked Seth.

"Shopping of course where else." Exclaimed Tyson. Seth looked at him bewildered. A lot of the members thought he was gay but honestly he wasn't. He also liked messing with them about it. Seth then looked at me with worry.  
"Seth I am in great hands. I will be fine. I need to get out of this town. Don't worry." I said as we left out the door.

Seth's point of view.  
I walked into the woods until I found him. Alex was sitting on a rock looking at the river in the woods. I motioned for the wolves to leave.  
"My dad used to take me and Leah here all the time when we were younger." I said letting him know I was there.

"Yeah she told me. Sounds like fun." Alex smiled weakly.

"How's you um face?" I asked.

"Fine now. That was a good punch man." He sighed.  
" Yeah I tried, but I can't say I'm sorry for it." I answered.  
"No I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me. I don't deserve her after what I did and I just don't want to live anymore. Jake commanded me that I can't kill myself though because it will hurt Leah. It sucks. I'm a dick. I heard she's doing better though. She's better without me but it's hard to let her go. It's completely my fault and I take responsibility." He said with so much agony in his voice.

"I don't like you right now. You hurt Leah and I don't regret hurting you. However, I love my sister and I want her to be happy. You guys both imprinted on each other. She can put on a brave face and a fake smile and even fake laugh but I see through it. You need each other." I said strongly.

"Thanks but I don't think she will take me back." He said softly looking at me.

"I am not saying to get her back. Or that she should forgive you. That's up to you and her. I am just saying you need to talk first. Maybe you guys are meant for each other. You both are stubborn, hot headed, and make things more complex." I tried to lighten the depressing mood. He laughed lightly.

"She's in Seattle with Tyson. They are shopping." I said trying to help him. Alex smiled and hopped up. I threw my motorcycle keys at him.

"Thank you." He smiled genuinely. He started to run to go to Leah.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex's point of view: Chapter 11

I went to my house and took a fast shower and changed, I was not going to be disgusting when I saw her. I than ran to Seth's house to get his motorcycle. While I was on the rode I was thinking about what I was going to say. I finally made into this major mall in Seattle a couple hours later. As I got off the motorcycle the wind stirred and I smelled a familiar lilac scent.

I knew she was here so I started walking around in the mall. I felt the pull of the imprint strengthen and I felt whole again. A couple minutes later Leah came out of the store and accidently ran into me.

"Sorry. Oh hey Alex." She said flustered when she realized it was me. I could hear her heart race wildly.

"Hey Leah, hey Tyson." I smiled. I wanted to be polite to Tyson but my whole attention was on Leah. It was like there was only her and me in the world. Tyson said hi.

"Hey Tyson can you give us a second." Leah asked softly. I sighed in relief that she would let me talk to her. Tyson between both of us unsure but Leah gave him a reassuring nod and he left.

"So how did you know I was here?" She asked. I wasn't going to tell her how I knew but I couldn't keep anything from here.

"Seth talked to me." I said honestly. She looked at me shocked.

"Wow I thought you guys couldn't stand each other." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No he's a good kid. I mean he's not my biggest fan because of what happened. I don't blame him for hitting and hating me though. We talked and he said you were shopping with Tyson." I explained. She just nodded.

"Can we go sit down?" I asked pointing to a bench. We sat down and just looked at each other.

"I heard you've been doing well." I said breaking the silence.

"I have been doing better but it's been hard. I've been trying not to let anyone down. I'm sorry you've been miserable but you hit me. You're not the only one who's miserable. You hurt me and I don't know where to go from here." She sighed sadly. I took her hands lightly in mine and she flinched. I pulled my hands back then lightly touched hers as if silently asking for permission to touch her. She let me hold her hands and I felt electricity flow through the contact.

"Leah I am so sorry. I know that's not enough. I have never ever hit someone in my life. I am not the guy who hits a female. Especially a girl who I care so much about. I wish I could find some reason or excuse of why I did it but there is none. I am so sorry, I feel so sick without you. When I hit you I was so disgusted with myself. It just it happened so fast and I was overwhelmed and furious. I just had several people shoving me and got so defensive, I swear I didn't know it was you. That still doesn't make things right." I sighed.

"What am I supposed to do with now that you told me? Jump into your arms and live happily ever after? I wish I could just take you back or leave you. Either one of those choices, but I can't. I don't know where to go from here." Leah said tearing up. Tyson started heading over to us.

"Leah please just let me say one more thing." I begged. She gave Tyson a reassuring nod and he backed away. Her gorgeous brown eyes clouded up with tears.

"I am so sorry Leah. I failed at being an imprint and a person. I should have protected you and loved you and not because of the imprinting but because your amazing. Leah you so gorgeous and fun and sweet and sarcastic and stubborn. I love every part of you. Just give me the chance to prove how much you mean to me. Give me a reason to hope, a reason to know that I should still be alive. You're my reason Leah. Just please don't go." I said honestly.

My eyes were telling her I meant every single word I said. Leah was crying softly. I instantly reached out to comfort her. Not many people were in the mall so no one saw her crying. She relaxed into me and let me hold her.

It was the first time in months that I held her. I am not trying to get all sappy or be a pansy but there was no greater comfort in the world than to hold her in my arms. I had caused her so much pain. My arms tightened around her gently, I was scarred I wouldn't let go when it was time to let her go. My heaven was crushed abruptly when Tyson came over to us.

"Leah are you okay?" she wiped her eyes and forced a smile. She nodded.

"Well, I have patrol soon so I need to get home. And I was thinking that I could drive whatever Alex drove here on and he can drive you home in your car. Would that be okay, because if not I can tell Jake to fuck off." Tyson laughed. Leah let out a soft laugh. Yeah telling Jake to fuck off wasn't a good idea, I knew first hand.

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks Tyson." Leah said. Tyson then smiled then abruptly jerked me up and yanked me away from Leah.

"Don't hurt her and don't push her into forgiving you. Have fun and I need the keys to Seth's motorcycle." Tyson said roughly.  
"Do you even know how to drive it?" I asked because Seth would kill me if it got wrecked.

"All us reserve guys know how to drive a motorcycle. Keys please douche." He said giving me a face.

"Thank you Tyson." I said sincerely handing him the keys. He nodded and left. I went back to Leah. I offered her my hand and she took it, letting me help her up. She led us to her car. I drove us home which was filled with complete silence.

When we pulled into Leah's house. It started raining heavily. I helped her out of her car door. She turned to leave. I haven't seen her in months and now I was letting her go. I am the dumbest mother fucker that has ever lived.

"I love you." I said so softly. I didn't plan on saying it but I naturally came out. I have never loved someone in my life but I loved her. I meant it when I said it. I said it so quietly I'm surprised she heard it. She froze.

The rain was pouring on us. We stood there looking at each other in the rain and mud completely soaked. She stood there for several minutes and I felt like she was going to leave forever. She slowly walked up to me.

We were standing so close to each other. Our faces were inches apart and her amazing body was pressed against mine. Our eyes were connected. There was just Leah and me in the world.

Our lips met gently. I was complete again. There was nothing more amazing in this world. She was my world and I would never stop fighting for her.

The kiss deepened as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist tightly and my arms tightly around hers holding her up. I had no idea how long we stood there kissing in the rain. We finally pulled away but I still held her.

She smiled. And this was not a fake smile trying to prove how strong she was. It was a genuine smile.

"You still hurt me." she whispered.

"I know. Im sorry. Just tell me what to do." I said looking into her brown eyes.

"Kiss me." She whispered. I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her softly in the rain.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex's point of view; Chapter 12

Leah and I have been doing amazing. It's been about four months since we met. She doesn't remind me that I hit her; the rest of the pack does every day. But mostly I remind myself and I crumble with guilt. I feel so awful but Leah I remember Leah decided to be with me.

We haven't gotten to physical or serious. It's been extremely slow which I am totally fine with if that's what she wants. We kiss and hug but not for very long.

The good news is we have been slowly aloud to phase at the same time. We have done a couple practice patrols but nothing to serious. The problem is the imprinting makes me protective so I can't imagine having her near a bunch of leaches.

The first time we phased together was awful. It was just us two. Once I phased her emotions slammed into me. I saw every memory of her crying and the pain she felt when I hit her. I immediately sank to the ground with remorse.

She kept reassuring me that it was fine. She said she was trying to forget it but I wanted her to forgive me and I don't think she did. However I just shrugged it off and nodded.

We were doing great and she had stopped hurting herself. The main problem was her eating, or lack of eating. She would randomly eat things at times and she was improving, but she wasn't eating a healthy amount. She was eating way less then she should which was better than nothing. Our relationship wasn't perfect though, we had tons of fights. We were both stubborn and temperamental. Today one of those fighting days.

"Leah please you have to eat!" I yelled. I was trying not to phase.

"Nope! I am not hungry!" She growled back. Her chest was rising and falling because she was breathing so hard. That meant she was angry but it was sexy as fuck. She looked so adorable trying to be imitating. Most of the pack found her threats scary but it just made me laugh. I started chuckling at her.

"Why are you fucking laughing? Is this a joke to you?" She snarled shooting me daggers with her eyes. I instantly stopped laughing.

"Your right. I'm sorry babe." I said trying to soften her up. I came up to her and hugged her. At first she didn't return the hug but eventually she did. We pulled away smiling.

"I'll make you a bet. We are going to fight as wolves and whoever pins the other one down wins." She smiled confidently.

"If I win you come out to dinner with me and eat everything I order." I smirked.

"And if I win then you drop the subject about my eating." She smirked back. I hesitated because I doubted if I could stop worrying about her. I finally nodded after a few minutes.

We went outside and stripped not looking at each other. We phased and circled each other.

I didn't want to hurt her and she felt the same way. However she was extremely determined to win. We playfully fought for a while and a few of the guys showed up to watch. It was only the guys that already were wolves and finished with patrol. They were barking at us and laughing and making bets. I was trying my hardest to stay focused but all I thought about was Leah.

Leah slammed into me and was on top of me the second I let my guard down. Damn she was good. I was on my back and her paws were on my chest pinning me down.

_Pinned you. I win._ She thought proudly as she got up and went to phase.

_I'm surprised you lasted that long dude._ Embry thought laughing. He bet I would lose. That was so hot when she was dominant and confident. She was sexy as fuck.

_Dude you are so fucked. _Thought Jared referring to my thoughts. We all phased back into humans and got dressed.  
"So instead of you not mentioning it I had a different idea. How about I'll eat dinner with you tonight at your place and you have to cook." She smirked.

"Deal." I smiled at the compromise. We walked into Leah's house. Sue, Billy, Seth and Jacob were in the living room staring intensely at Paul who was standing protectively in front of Rachel. We stopped frozen.

"What's going on?" Leah asked. Jake looked like he was going to kill someone but Billy looked more terrifying than anyone else.

"You got her pregnant." Billy said harshly. I swear I thought he was talking to me but his statement was directed for Paul.  
"Yes sir. I love her and this baby. I promise I'll protect both." Paul said sincerely. Billy was turning red.  
"Okay well congratulations. We are going to leave now. You're going to be great parents. Have fun." Leah said as she went to hug Rachel and Paul. She than led me out of the house.

"Yeah I'm staying out of that one." Leah said once we were walking to my house.

"Yeah I didn't do anything and I felt Billy's anger. He probably wanted them to get married first but these things happen. Poor Paul though, he's going to get killed. And if Billy doesn't kill him, Jake will." I laughed. She smiled then turn sad.

I pushed her gently against a tree and pressed our bodies tightly together.

"Leah it's alright. I know your sad about not getting to have children, I am too. All I need is you to make me happy. And if it means that much we can adopt in the future. Just please don't be sad babe. Please." I said softly. She nodded and smiled. My lips connected with hers.

I tasted vanilla. She was amazing. Our tongues didn't battle for dominance but they danced together as equals. This kiss was so emotional. All our thought and emotions flowed through each other. We pulled back smiling. Little did I know tonight would be the best night of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors note!**__** First Lemon so let me know what you think! And also if you don't like then skip it and don't read it! It's that simple, so don't hate on me for writing this. Thanks! Chapter 13(That's a lucky number right?) lol!**_

Leah's point of view: Chapter 13

After I pinned him to the ground I phased back into a human and changed nice jeans and a low cut formal black shirt. I looked all sexy. I did my makeup and teased my hair a little bit so it looked like after sex hair. Of course he didn't realize it. Of course the whole Paul knocking Rachel up was kind of distracting. Once we got to his house he went to change. He was wearing dark jeans and a black button up shirt.

He looked at me. He first smiled but then his eyes turned black. He slowly approaching me like he was stalking prey.

He grabbed my ass roughly and lifted me up onto the counter, standing between my legs. He kissed me roughly while one hand tangled in my hair and one touched my waist lightly. He kissed me deeply and our tongues battled for dominance. We were both extremely dominant and head strong, so when we battled for dominance we battled hard. The rough kisses slowly stopped and he started kissing me lightly and lovingly. He pulled back and looked at me sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He looked at me confused.  
"Nothing." He replied shrugging trying to reassure me. I wasn't convinced.

"It's a lot of things. I don't like that you are constantly on patrol battling vampires. I am worried about your body and depression. I don't want anything to happen to you. Every time we kiss or I hold you, I feel like it's the last time I will." He replied looking into my eyes with a miserable look.

"It's not the last time. I'm here and I'm working on my eating and I haven't been depressed in a while. Don't worry about me, I can protect myself and the guys protect me. I'm here with you; it's not the last time we will be together. There will never be a last time with us." I said wanting to comfort him.

I didn't want my imprint at constant risk either. I was still hurt and so was our relationship. We were working on it though and I couldn't deny that I wanted to be with him. I pressed my lips lightly to his and he slowly responded.

"Your right, I still worry though. Did you get all sexy for me?" He said trying to lighten the mood. He started to cook while I sat down watching him.

"Maybe." I teased.  
"Well aren't I just the dumbest dick on the planet. You look stunning." He said the last part sincerely.  
"Oh my God! Is Leah Clearwater blushing? Yep she's blushing." He chuckled.  
"Tell anyone and I will feed you dick to leaches." I sassed. He kept laughing and cooking.

"That's my Leah." He laughed. I liked him saying I was his and being protective. I know it sounds weird but I just feel safe when he did. He finished cooking and my eyes widened at the amount of food he cooked.  
"Just eat what you want and how much you want." He said handing me a plate and kissing my hair.

I smiled and grabbed a bunch. It just all looked and smelled fantastic. Oh my goodness it was amazing. I wondered where he learned how to cook. When we finished we put the dishes in the sink and sat on the couch watching TV.

He got a tub of ice cream with two spoons and positioned me on his lap sideways. My legs were on the couch and I kept trying to not think about the amount of food I just ate.

"You're so amazing and gorgeous. Your body is so amazing Leah. I love you." He said nuzzling his face in my hair and stroking my legs softly.

My breathing hitched when he said the last three words. He had said it before; it was why I took him back. I knew he meant it. I saw all the love and I knew I loved him too. I wanted our love to be safe and so I took him back because I couldn't fight it anymore. I loved him but I couldn't say it yet, he was patient though and never pressured me to say it back.

I kissed him hard. I submitted and his tongue powered over mine. He nipped at my lower lip making me moan. His hot hands went under my shirt and lifted it off me. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he threw it off. Hot hands were roaming everywhere and his mouth was sucking and kissing all over my body. It was getting extremely hot between us.

"Alex." I moaned. He looked at me with dark, aroused eyes, stopping his movements.  
"Bed." I breathed out. He gave me puzzled look.  
"Are you sure?" He said cautiously looking into my eyes.  
"Yes I'm sure. I need you now. Please." I breathed. He hesitated but picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He set me down gently on the bed and hovered his body over mine. He kissed my neck as he pulled down my jeans leaving me only in sexy lingerie. He moaned.

"You're killing me Leah. You're so fucking sexy." He groaned as he took off my bra and panties. When I was naked he started kissing my boobs. I arched my back as he lowered his head down to my core. He started licking and sucking me hard. I moaned and tugged his hair making him closer to my core. His tongue was so talented. But I didn't want to finish first so I directed his face back for a hot kiss. We started grinding our lower bodies together hard.

I flipped us over roughly so I was on top of him. He growled sensually at my dominance. I nipped down his chest and unzipped his jeans with my teeth. He kicked them off and that left me naked and him just in his boxers. I slowly pulled them down and gaped at his huge size. I then moaned and kissed it teasingly. He bucked his hips up to my face but then flipped us over grabbing protection. I stopped him.

"I can't get pregnant." I gasped. He nodded and threw it somewhere.  
"I'm clean, I got tested recently." He said kissing me.  
"Good to know. Could you be gentle, I'm not a virgin, but it's been a while." I said insecurely. He nodded and kissed me gently. He kept kissing me as he slowly entered me. I gasped and he moaned. I was completely filled.

"Fuck Leah! So damn tight." He groaned pumping in and out gently. It felt so right and amazing.  
"Damn. More Alex." I gasped. He guided my hips to meet his thrust which became rougher and faster. I let out one last scream and clamped down on him making him moan out his high. We both collapsed on the spacious bed.

I was so sore it hurt to move. I tried to move closer to him but it hurt. I whimpered softly. He came towards me since I couldn't move.

"Leah are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm perfect. I'm just a little sore, I'm not used to your size that's all." I said blushing. He gave me a cocky smile.

"I'm sorry you're hurting. You are amazing. What just happened was the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides meeting you." He said giving me a dazzling smile.  
"Same here." I yawned starting to feel tired. I put my head on his chest and he put his arms around me and a blanket over us.

"I love you." I heard him whisper. My heart was flying.

"I love you too." I whispered back sincerely. He looked at me and smiled brightly. He was so happy that I finally said it. I was too. I finally said what I never thought I could say again in my life. I fell in love and I get to have my happily ever after.

Alex kissed me one last time and I fell asleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Leah's point of view: Chapter 14

I woke up to the sun shimmering through the window. Alex wasn't in bed. I knew he was close though because of the pull of the imprint. I stretched and was still a little sore which was embarrassing. I got up and wrapped a blanket around me. I stared at the amazing second story view of the woods and sun through the window. I felt peaceful and so happy.

I felt a warm pair of arms around me. Alex rested his head on my shoulder and occasionally kissed my neck and shoulder. We just stood there together for a while.

"Good morning. You have a great view by the way." I said facing him. He was in sweat pants only so his amazing muscles were showing.

"Good morning. Thank you, maybe later I can give you a full tour of the house. But I made you coffee, sorry I haven't restocked on breakfast food." He said handing me a cup of coffee that he brought upstairs.

"It's okay maybe we could have breakfast at my mom's? What time is it anyway?" I asked sipping the coffee.  
"7:34 in the morning." He said checking his cell. It made sense considering we had sex early at night. Shit we had sex; memories of last night came rushing to my head. I told him that I loved him for the first time yesterday. I couldn't regret anything what happened though because it was amazing and so right.

"Leah what's wrong?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"We had sex last night." I blurted out.  
"Is that a problem? You don't regret it or think it was too soon do you?" he winced. I shook my head no.

"No it was absolutely perfect. It's just wow." I rambled unable to say what I meant.

"I know what you mean babe. I love you." He laughed.

"I love you too." I smiled. He gave me a heart pounding bright smile that made me melt.

"Damn I glad you finally said it." He grinned. I kissed him lightly then continued to drink the coffee.

"So how about we finish the coffee and take a shower. Then we can change and eat breakfast with your family?" He asked. I nodded and before I knew it we both finished our coffee. We headed into his shower together and rinsed each other off. When we finished he gave me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear. I put on my flip flops and we left. We walked to my mom's house hand and hand.

"By the way try not to think of any of this while you're a werewolf. I don't want anyone seeing this especially Seth or Jake." I asked softly. He nodded then kissed me.

We entered the house and saw my mom cooking in the kitchen. She smiled at Alex then turned angry towards me.  
"Leah I had no idea where you were last night. You scarred me so much. Jake said you didn't have patrol and you left your cell here. I had to worry about Rachel and the pregnancy, making sure Jake and Billy didn't kill Paul and Seth was worried about your disappearance. It's a lot to deal with and after what you tried a couple months ago, I had no idea what you were up to." She scowled.

I rolled my eyes. After all she saw me walk out the door with Alex, where did she think I would be. I was twenty one for Pete sakes and yet I felt bad especially after she brought up the suicide fail. I opened my mouth to answer but Alex already began answering.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Sue. This is my fault; Leah was with me last night and this morning. I should have called or let someone know. I'm sorry if we worried you, it won't happen again. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I apologize." He said strongly.

My mom stared at him for a long minute then smiled.  
"It's okay just next time let me know. You guys used protection right?" She asked. Way to go jam into other people's business mom. Right then Seth and Billy came in. I flinched. Everyone froze. Alex was bright red and I am sure I was too.

"Gross! What the fuck! I did not need to hear that. I'm going to be sick. Dude she's my sister!" He gagged horrified. He never knew about Sam or Paul until recently. Still he didn't want to hear about this and he shouldn't have to.

"Dude she's my imprint." Alex said back instantly flinching. He didn't mean to say anything back. Billy looked uncomfortable but also looked threateningly at Alex.

"Okay I never said we did anything, and even if we did it's no body's business. Mom I can't get pregnant so you don't need to lecture me about protection okay?" I stammered out. Everyone stared at me for a long while. Then right on time Rachel and Paul walk through the back door. Paul served him and Rachel some food.

"Way to go Leah." Paul laughed looking me over. Everybody looked at him confused. I asked him what that was supposed to mean. Alex wrapped his arms around my torso.  
"You finally had sex. I'm so proud." He smirked.

"How do you know?" I challenged narrowing my eyes. I felt Alex tense up around me.  
"You are totally covered in his scent. Like it's all around you." Paul remarked.

"Maybe because she is wearing my clothes prick." Alex snapped.  
"Yeah why are you wearing his clothes? Did yours get torn up in the sex frenzy?" Paul smirked knowing he won. Alex and Seth both growled and Rachel told Paul to stop.

"Paul you got my daughter pregnant. You have lost the right interfering and making jokes about other people's sex lives." Billy said looking at Paul sternly.

"Yes sir. Sorry Lee." Paul said. Round one goes to Billy. I mouthed thank you to him and he nodded. After breakfast back over Alex's house.

As soon as we got in he slammed me against the bedroom door. We were both naked in seconds. This was the third time in two days that we have done stuff and it was early in the afternoon. This time it was rough and we battled for dominance. I was extra sore now, but thank goodness we heal fast.

We laid together under a blanket when we were done. My head was on his chest and I draped my leg over his hip. One of his hands was at his side and the other one was stroking my hair.

"I love you." I whispered. I knew he was smiling without looking at his face.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed my black hair.

"Leah?" He said as I was drifting to sleep. I nodded letting him know I was listening.

"Move in with me?" He breathed. My breathing hitched and I looked at him unsure how answer.


	15. Chapter 15

Leah's point of view: Chapter fifteen

"Leah?" He said as I was drifting to sleep. I nodded letting him know I was listening.

"Move in with me?" He breathed. My breathing hitched and I looked at him unsure how answer. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. I sat there looking like an idiot having no idea what to say.

"Why?" I blurted out stupidly. He smiled lightly tracing random patterns on my leg.

"Well it's close to patrol since it's in the woods. It has four bedrooms so it is big enough for us. We wouldn't be packed at your mom's house. We would get privacy, plus you thought the view was great." He smiled hopefully. I had to admit he did have a point, well he had many points.

"I know it's just I lived in that house my whole life. What about my mom and Seth?" I asked.

"Leah your twenty one. You can go on patrol easier because this house is near a route. Sue's house is still really close and we can visit her whenever you want. And Seth doesn't want to hear all the sex." He said a little more seriously.  
"I know your right, but what happens if we don't work out." I blurted out, instantly regretting it.

"Don't work out? What the hell does that mean? Do you think I'm just going to leave or hurt you? I am sorry I hit you but I will never hurt you again. I thought you were starting to forgive me." He said starting to get angry.

"It doesn't mean anything. No I don't think you're going to leave or hurt me. I did forgive you. I am scared." I said softly. He stopped vibrating and reached for me.

"I'm here with you; it's not the last time we will be together. There will never be a last time with us." He said using my words from yesterday when I was comforting him. He hugged me tightly.

"Just think about it. I have to go take a shower and then patrol. I'll be back at five." He said as he kissed my hair and left. I took a shower then put of a sweatshirt and shorts on that were his. I then walked to the beach. It was actually pretty cold outside.

I sat there watching the water when I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw my mom. I looked at her questionably asking her how she found me.  
"Seth just got out of patrol and he said your scent was coming from the beach area so I decided to check up on you. What's wrong?" My mom said sitting down next to me.

"Nothing, it's just Alex asked me to move in with him." I replied.

"Where does he live?" She asked.

"His place is about twenty minute out from ours in the woods. Its ten from the place dad used to take us fishing." I said softly.  
"You know I don't like what he did to you. He hit my daughter and I didn't think I would ever accept him. I kept thinking about what your dad would have done. I still don't know what he would have done. But he would have been very proud that you're such a forgiving, smart, loving girl. You were you dad's little girl, and he wanted you to be with someone who deserved you. I look at Alex and how you two act around each other and I see it. You two aren't perfect but your perfect for each other. That would have made your dad proud." She said sincerely. I hugged her tightly.

"He loves me and I love him. Is this moving too fast?" I asked desperately.

"Only you know. It's you decision, don't let me, Seth or Alex influence your answer. But if you do move in with him you better visit me and Seth. Love you." She laughed as she hugged me.

"Okay I promise. Love you." I said as she left. I sat on the beach for hours unsure of my decision. I looked at my watch and it was five. I made my decision.

Alex's point of view

I came back from patrol and took a shower. Leah wasn't at the house. I was worried but I knew she needed time to think about everything. I sat down on the porch and watched the sun set. It was almost eight o' clock.

I sighed; she probably was at her family's house. She probably decided not to move in with me. I don't know why I asked so soon, but it seemed like the perfect moment. I loved her and wanted her to be with me and stay with me. Okay that and I'm a dude with needs and I wanted us to have privacy. I sighed and turned to go into the house.

"A little help please." I heard a musical voice. I turned around and saw Leah with bags on her shoulders and hands. She smiled. I kissed her softly and grabbed the bags and set them on the porch.

"So is that offer still available?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a beautiful girl to be homeless." I teased picking her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. Even hoisted up on my waist she was inches shorter than me. We kissed for a long while and I helped her bring her stuff in.

It was really hard to stay on task. I kept kissing her neck while she hung up her clothes in the closet. We decided that she got the closet and I got the dresser in the master bedroom. I showed her the rest of the house.  
"We could make this an office or something." I said leading into the small fourth bedroom. She went over to an old piano. Its paint was chipping. The old man that gave me the house must have played it.

Leah started playing a simple song. She was amazing and gorgeous as she played. When her playing slowed I kneeled behind her kissing her neck and shoulders. I nuzzled into her hair as she giggled.

"I didn't know you played." I said softly.

"I used to but I stopped senor year of high school. Not many people know. I wouldn't be surprised if Seth forgot." She laughed.  
"You're amazing." I said kissing her hair. She blushed.

"You want to keep it? I can repaint it?" I suggested.  
"No it has character. It's cute, no repainting it." She laughed. I nodded and kissed her passionately. Clothes flew and we ended up against the piano. When we were finished we laid on the floor.

"Yeah keep it." She said laughing lightly.

"It definitely has more character now. It's a part of a perfect memory now. We have to keep it." I laughed. Leah nodded and I helped her up. I set her down on the bed gently. And put a blanket on top of us. She nuzzled into my body.

She fell asleep and I stayed up unable to sleep. She started mumbling in her sleep, which made me smile. She was adorable.

"Alex, love you." She mumbled in her sleep. I looked at her carefully and she was definitely sleeping. I smiled that she said it in her sleep.

"I love you too." I smiled, I knew she didn't hear me but she knew I felt it. I fell asleep with her in my arms in our house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Leah's point of view: Chapter 16  
**It sucked having different schedules. When one of us wasn't tired the other was, we barley saw each other. We still made it work and I was glad I moved in with him. It has been about a half year since we met. He was still trying to get used to being a werewolf and our lives. We were both trying to make this work.

I took a nap but I woke up having really bad cramps. I got up and got 'supplies'. I then decided to go to my mom's house. I haven't hung out with Seth in a while and I felt really guilty. He was still on bad terms with Alex so when I moved in and spent most of my time with Alex it hurt Seth. Once I was over there I went up to his room with Oreos.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked smiling. He nodded and scooted over on the bed. We sat against the wall eating the Oreos in silence.  
"So you're eating now?" He said softly. That stung, I looked at him questionably.

"No that's great. I'm so happy you're taking care of your body." He said quickly rephrasing his last statement.

"Seth I know you. I know what you're like when something is bothering you. And something is bothering you now. Please tell me. You are my brother." I said pleadingly.

"Yeah I'm your brother. The brother who wasn't enough to make you want to stay alive. You didn't even think about me when you were hurting yourself or how I would have been if you died. You didn't even try to talk to me or anyone else. But then you imprint and everything is okay. You immediately jumped into his arms and told him everything. You talked to him and pushed me to the side." He spat out shaking. I just looked at him and listened.

"I was there for you through everything. I was there when Sam hurt you, when dad died, and when we phased I defended you. I have defended you my whole life and you don't even visit me, or call me or look at me. I supported you when you wanted the imprint, and even when that bastard for hit you. I even helped him try to get you back because I knew it was hurting you worse when you weren't together. I was here calming you down every day you cried for the last three years. I see you and I'm so happy that you're happy even if you're with him." Seth said more gently. He stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry. I know I put you through a lot. I don't know what to say or do to make it up to you. I'm just so sorry." I whimpered out. I am pathetic; I don't like crying all the time. And here I was with tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry Lee. I didn't want you to cry or make you feel bad. Quit apologizing, your happy and you shouldn't feel sorry for that. You just have to understand that I almost lost you for good a couple months ago. I almost lost my sister, and now that she's happy and in love I don't want to lose her again." He said smiling.

"You're the best brother ever. I love you Seth." I laughed softly wiping away the tears on my sleeve.  
"I love you too sis." He laughed hugging me. He hugged me for a few moments before pulling away.

"You smell different." He stated crinkling his nose.  
"I'm on my period loser." I smirked. I didn't see why that was such a big deal. His eyes widened.

"You're on your period? When was the last time that happened?" He questioned.

"Well it hasn't happened in years. It's been happening more frequently lately though and on time. That's why I have been off patrol lately and why I double my shifts. I double my shifts to make up for the time I have had my period. I am not phasing when I'm on my period. Why does it matter?" I questioned looking at him weirdly.

"Leah you haven't had your period in years but now are starting to have them regularly. You weren't supposed to imprint either but you did. Your body is getting back to it was when you were a human. So if you are having your period and your imprinting then maybe you can have a baby." Seth reasoned trying to make me understand.

"Seth, what if it's just a coincidence. Then what? I get all happy and hopeful and so does Alex then it's not possible and I disappoint everyone." I said. Seth was being optimistic and hopeful. What if it's true though? I get my imprint and a baby; I get to start my own family.

"I don't know Leah. I would talk to someone like Billy, old Quill or even Carlisle. But if you're on you period why shouldn't you be able to have kids. Just ask someone. I have a good feeling about this." Seth grinned.  
"I have to go. Thanks for your help. I'll ask someone and I'll visit tomorrow." I said as I left. I heard him yell bye. I went back to the house that Alex and I shared. Alex was lounging on the bed shirtless.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I smirked.  
"Is it working?" He teased. I curled up beside him. Alex kissed my hair gently.  
"Yes, but on my period so no sex." I laughed as he groaned.  
"I need to see Carlisle Cullen today." I whispered. He tensed up.

"The leaches house? You need to see Dr. Vamp? Why?" He asked tensely. Alex didn't like me near the vampires, even though he knew the alliance and Jakes imprint was Nessie. He still didn't want me near them. It made sense though; no other pack member wanted their imprints near that house.

"I just have to. It will help me. You can come but you have to be nice. They aren't as bad as you think." I mumbled. He growled then nodded helping me up. We walked to the Cullen's home.

"Hello Leah. Who is this?" Asked a high pitch voice that belonged to Alice. Alex was tense but I held his hand making him relax.

"This is Alex, he is new to the pack and he's my imprint. Alex this is Alice and the blonde man behind her is her husband Jasper. I don't know where everyone else is." I said strongly as Carlisle came outside.

"Carlisle may I talk to you?" I asked politely. He led Alex and me inside. Nessie was with Jake this afternoon so Edward and Bella were probably visiting Charlie. Everyone else must have been hunting.  
"How may I help you Leah?" Carlisle asked gesturing for us to have a seat. We sat down and Carlisle leaned against the wall.

"A couple months ago I imprinted. This is Alex my imprint and pack mate. People have always told me I couldn't imprint, stop phasing or have children. I imprinted and I have had a regular period cycle for months now." I breathed out, thankful that he was a vampire and had super hearing because I couldn't have repeated that again.

"So you're asking me if it's possible for you to get pregnant." Carlisle phrased. I nodded and looked at Alex. His face was deep in thought.

"Yeah I mean if we wanted to. I guess that depends on if Alex wanted a baby or if we are ready or whatever." I rambled. Alex grabbed my hand tightly.  
"Leah breathe and relax." He said softly still looking at the ground. It stung my heart; he showed no emotion about this. He was a fucking zombie. We were about to find out if I could have his baby and he wasn't excited or scared. It was like I disgusted him and he didn't even care to try to be hopeful.

"I think it is very possible. According to you tribal elders, imprinting happens mainly to carry on the best wolf gene and if you both imprinted on each other you must be able to have kids. You beat the theory of only males can be werewolves, you beat the theory that you could imprint, and you're having regular menstrual cycles. I say most likely you can but I wouldn't try to have children because you're scared you might not be able to. Take your time and talk to your imprint." Carlisle said nicely. I thanked him and we left. We walked back to our house in silence.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I really needed your support back there and you just sat there." I asked incredulously.  
"Well you could have told me why we were going over there. Or talked to me. Dracula found out at the same time as me. I would have liked a heads up Alex." He said with his eyes narrowing.

"Sorry it's just I didn't want to get your hopes up and disappoint you. I figured it would be better if I could give you a definite yes or no. I'm sorry but you weren't there for me back there." I huffed. He threw his hands up in frustration.  
"I know babe, I'm sorry. I just got caught off guard. I'm so happy that we could have children. But I don't want to rush into starting a family. I think we should just see how it goes. If you get pregnant naturally and not because we are scared then that would be amazing." He said softening up.

I nodded and he kissed me softly. Months ago there was no possibility of me imprinting or having children or stopping phasing. Now I have my imprint and we have the possibility of having children. I might get a happy ending with a Leah twist.


	17. Chapter 17

Leah's point of view: chapter 17

A lot has happened in this past year. Paul and Rachel got married before she was showing her baby bump and they now have a son. Little Jason was three months old now. Seth and Alex were starting to get along really well. Their relationship has improved incredibly, so I was glad. I visited my family more often. Rachel's twin Rebecca came to visit the baby along with her Hawaiian husband and family. That made Billy so happy to see her again. It was hard to keep the secret from her but she left two weeks ago so we didn't need to be careful anymore. Alex and I were visiting my mom and Billy today.

"Do you want to hold him?" Rachel asked. I nodded and she handed her son to me.

"He's so adorable." I said smiling at him. Paul moved Rachel into his lap and she relaxed into him.

"Thanks. I'm glad he's a boy though; I didn't want any of the guys from the pack imprinting on my daughter, so it's a good thing. He loves being held by different people. So he's a baby player." Paul smiled.  
"Like his daddy." I joked. They smiled at me.

"Have you guys gotten used to having a baby yet?" I asked. I looked around for Alex randomly and saw that he was talking to Bill outside. That was really weird but I shrugged it off.

"It's hard but it's worth it. Paul's still patrolling but he's helping me so much. It's hard because he's always gone and comes back tired but he's helping no matter what. So we're doing pretty well." Rachel said as Paul kissed her hair. Just then Jared came into the house with Kim.

"Is Aunty Leah done holding Jason?" Jared teased. I laughed. Technically only Jake and Rebecca were Jason's aunt and uncle. Seth and I were the step aunt and uncle, but Paul didn't care about blood relations. We were considered family to him. Rachel and him were the only one in the current pack to have a child except Sam and Emily who had three. I felt guilty suddenly. I have met their kids but I wasn't close to them and it hurt me and them.

"Does Uncle Jared want his turn?" I teased as I handed over Jason gently.

"Dude where have the years gone? I remember when we first phased and were players and imprinted. I remember when we got that house. Now your all old and boring." Jared laughed.  
"I'm not even twenty one yet dick." Paul laughed. Rachel was twenty four and Paul was twenty. Truth is Paul had grown up which was amazing and great.

"So how's everything with you and Alex?" Kim asked.  
"Everything's great. We have been painting some of the rooms in our house. We're doing good." I smiled.

"It's their one year anniversary." Seth said in a gooey voice. I gave him a face but couldn't fight my smile.  
"So what are you doing tonight then?" Rachel asked.

"Sorry that's a surprise." I heard Alex smirk as he hugged me from behind.

I smiled and led him out the house waving bye to everyone as we left. We walked to our house. Once we got there he hoisted me up on his waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he had one hand under my ass supporting me and one tangled in my hair. We kissed hard. His teeth nipped my lower lip making me groan. We were like this for a while. We went inside and he told me to get ready. I curled my hair and wore a deep blue dress that showed off my body and heels that showed off my legs. Alex was waiting outside the door in nice pants and a white dress shirt.

"You look stunning." He whispered as he kissed me gently. He then led me outside onto the patio. I gasped in shock; he set up a table for us with my favorite foods. There were candles everywhere.

"Happy anniversary. Do you like it?" He stuttered nervously. I nodded and kissed him hard telling him I loved it. He helped me in my seat and we ate and talked as the sun set. It was so gorgeous, even when night came, the candles lit everything up.  
"I never saw why one year anniversaries were big deals but this is amazing." I laughed.

"Me either, but that was before I met you." Alex smiled. My heart flew, even though it sounded extremely cheesy, he meant it. We continued to talk until we finished our meal. He got up and smiled at me. I remained seating and smiled back looking up at him. He gave me a mischievous smirk.

Alex then kneeled down pulling out a box with a gorgeous ring. I gasped in shock.

"Leah I love you. We've been through so much and it's only made us stronger. I have loved your since the moment I met you, the second you stopped me from attacking Jake. One year ago on this day I fell in love with you. I fell in love with this gorgeous, amazing, strong girl. I am so thankful that I found you. The best part of it all is you love me too. I know we are both temperamental and we will have challenges but we can make it work. Leah, I love you, will you marry me?" He said lovingly on his knees holding out the ring.

I was beyond shocked. I sat there looking into his gorgeous eyes. The eyes that have shown adoration and love for me. The lips that have whispered he loved me. The arms that have touched me with love. The body that has supported and loved me. I knew my answer then.

"Yes." I choked out. Alex smiled brightly and he took my hand as he placed the ring on my ring finger on my left hand. I smiled as my heart swelled up. The feeling was incredible.

He lifted me up in the air and spun me around laughing. He finally stopped spinning and hooked me on his waist. He caught a curl of my hair between his fingers and touched it lightly as he placed it behind my ear. I smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss me.

It was our best kiss ever. It was mind blowing. We deepened the kiss and he walked inside with me still on his waist. He stumbled into the bedroom and placed me gently on the bed. He removed his clothing except his boxers. He took off me heels and kissed me tenderly up my legs. His face met mine and he kissed me softly and lovingly. He deepened the kiss but it was still loving and passionate. He unzipped my dress and slides it off my body.

He moaned slightly at my black lace bra and panties. He undid my bra and slid it down my shoulders kissing my breast and body. I moaned lightly. He then pulled my panties down my legs gently. His fingers brushed against my legs. He kissed his way to my core and sucked it hard. I withered against him pulling him closer to me. He came back up to kiss me and took off his boxers.

He nibbled, licked and kissed every inch of my body before he entered me. We both groaned when he was inside me. I was filled completely. He started moving fast making my body shake with sensation.

"Damn Leah." Alex moaned as he moved impossibly fast. I was whimpering and squeaking in pleasure.

"Alex more!" I breathed. He obeyed going fast and harder.

He placed my right leg on his shoulder making the angle better. It made him hit deeper making us both let out strings of profanities. I clenched my eyes close.

"Alex!" I warned almost reaching my high.

"Same here. Leah look at me!" He commanded. I opened my eyes, looking into his amazing eyes. We came together screaming each other's names. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me.

"What were you talking to Billy about today?" I randomly asked.

"That was random. I was asking for permission to marry you, I know he's not your father, but if anyone had to give me blessing your father would want it to be him. I also asked your mom. They were excited." He chuckled. I smiled and looked at the huge ring closely. It was extremely nice; it had white gold and diamonds detailing a main diamond.

"Isn't this kind of expensive." I blurted out.  
"Leah your everything to me. There isn't any amount money or diamonds that can even come close to show how much I love you. Don't worry about it. Do you like it?" He chuckled as he kissed my hair softly.  
"I love it. Is it Tiffany's?" I giggled.  
"Of course." He laughed as he kept pecking my lips.

"I love you." I said sincerely.

"I love you too babe. Happy anniversary." Alex smiled as he kissed my hair. He put a blanket lightly over our tangled bodies. I fell asleep in his arms with the ring sparkling on my ring finger.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lea's point of view: Chapter 18 Redo!**_

I felt someone whisper my name softly. I molded my body into the familiar warm body. I heard Alex chuckle.

"Ready to eat babe." He grinned.

"Fine." I groaned making him smile. He lifted the huge tray of food and put it on top of our bodies which were snuggled up under the covers. We both started eating but he kept trying to make sure I was getting enough. I felt like he was shoving food down my throat.

"Alex I love you but I don't need to be force fed." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm just trying to make sure you get enough Leah. I just worry about you being too skinny. And so does the rest of the pack." Alex sighed.

"I know and I love you for taking care of me but that part of my life is over. Everything is better now with that stuff, I promise, it's been over a year." I whispered comforting him.

"Leah don't you dare lie to me. It hasn't been over a year. You still do it from time to time. You think I don't hear you or know. I know it is hard babe, but you have to let me help you." He pleaded. My heart jumped, he knew. Of course he knew; he's not stupid! I have been really trying but sometimes it's not enough.

"Alex stop it. I am handling it." I snapped back.  
"Yeah and you're doing a fucking fantastic job handling it. You are hurting yourself Leah." He spat.

"Wow says the guy that hit me." I snarled instantly regretting that I said that. I felt so sick now, my heart concaved. I didn't mean to open up that wound or make him feel worse. That was the bitchiest thing I had ever said or done.

He was really upset because he started vibrating and breathing heavily. His jaw was clenched and he looked like he was about to phase. He lifted me off him abruptly and stood at the door way with his fist clenched.

"Oh my God Alex I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. That was too awful. I should have never mentioned it." I breathed. I felt his pain through the bond. I knew he regretted that he hit me and it was an accident. He tortured himself every day because of it. He stood there for several minutes shaking but looking like he was deep in thought.

"You know I never meant to hurt you. I wish I could take it back every day. God Leah! I hate myself for hitting you. The whole pack is moving on and forgiving me but I don't want them to. That would be too easy. I deserve for them not to trust me and hate me. I can deal with their thoughts about it. Fuck all the reminders hurt and make me hate myself but I can deal. But I can't deal with what you just said. I can deal with the council, your family and the pack mentioning it and throwing it in my face but I cannot deal with you saying it. I can't handle you throwing it in my face too, I know you have every right to but please don't." He croaked out looking at me shaking hard. I was too stunned to move or speak.

"Fuck Leah what do you want me to do? Just tell me! I just don't know what to do anymore. I keep failing at being a good imprint. I keep trying to make sure you feel beautiful every day and eat as much as you can and stop you from hurting yourself. I mean if I suck so much at being a boyfriend how bad of a husband will I be?" He yelled making me cringe. He was pacing the room extremely fast shaking about to phase.

"Leah get away from me. I'm about to phase. I don't want you close to me right now. Please just move."

"It's me Leah! This is my fault! I went way too far! I am so sorry I didn't mean any of it! Please just clam down! Alex calm down! Alex you are scarring me! Please!" I screamed. I saw the realization in his eyes. It was like a light bulb went off in his head. He closed his eyes and started breathing slowly.

"Leah." He said roughly. I looked up and I saw him kneeling right in front of me. Alex cautiously reached out and stroked my hair.

"I am so sorry today was supposed to be romantic and amazing. I screwed it up by being a dick and scaring you. I don't want you to be scared of me. I love you so much, and understand if you don't want to marry me." He said looking down at the last part.

"Alex I love you. Yes I was a little scarred but I was mostly scared for you. I love you so much and I was the one who started all of this. It's my fault. I am not scarred of you. I love you so much. Of course I still want to marry you." I spoke kissing him softly. His body became rigid and he finally relaxed and returned the kiss. It was like everything was just a dream. None of that happened or mattered. He moved me to the middle of the bed hovering me.

"We need to do something important today." I whispered.

"What?" He smiled.

"We need to go visit Sam and Emily." I instantly wanting to take back those words.

"What why?" He said frowned. His eyebrows burrowed together giving me a confused look.

"It's only fair that we tell them, I don't want anyone of the pack telling them I am engaged." I reasoned.

"Fuck that Leah. You don't owe them anything. They hurt you remember?" alex said defensively.

"I am doing it for me and you. I think it will be the final step of moving on and being happy with you." I smiled. He gave me a huge grin.

"Now that last part sounds good. I am proud of you Leah." He whispered helping me up and we got dressed and headed over to the house. We headed over to the house that belongs to Sam and Emily.


End file.
